pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Halpern
by George J. Dance Daniel Halpern (born 1945) is an American poet and editor. Life Halpern was born in Syracuse, New York, and has lived in New York City, Los Angeles, Seattle, and Tangiers, Morocco.Daniel Halpern, Featured authors, Random House, Web, Jan. 21, 2012. In Tangiers he and Paul Bowles founded Antaeus, an international literary magazine, which he edited for 25 years. For 20 years, from 1975 to 1995, he taught in the graduate writing program of Columbia University, and has also taught at Princeton University and the New School for Social Research.Daniel Halpern, Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, Jan. 21, 2012. He founded Ecco Press 1n 1971, was its editor-in-chief from 1971 to 1991, and has been its editorial director since 1991. Recogniton Halpern has been awarded fellowships from the Guggenheim Foundation and the National Endowment for the Arts, as well as the 1993 PEN Publisher Citation. He received the first Editor’s Award, given by Poets & Writers, in 2009. Publications Poetry *''Traveling on Credit''. New York: Viking, 1972. *''Street Fire.'' New York: Viking, 1975. *''Life among Others.'' Penguin, 1978. *''Seasonal Rights: Poems.'' New York: Viking, 1982. *''The "Antaeus" Anthology. '' New York: Bantam, 1986. *''Tango: Poems.'' New York: Viking, 1987. *''Foreign Neon: Poems''. New York: Knopf, 1991. *''Selected Poems.'' New York: Knopf, 1994. *''Something Shining: New poems.'' New York: Knopf, 1999. Non-fiction *''The Good Food: Soups, stews, and pastas'' (with Julie Strand). New York: Viking, 1985. *''Halpern's Guide to the Essential Restaurants of Italy: From Milan to Rome with notes on the food and wine'' (with Jeanne Wilmot). Reading, MA: Addison-Wesley, 1990. Translated * Songs of Mririda (with Paula Paley). Greensboro, NC: Unicorn Press, 1974. * Dante’s Inferno: Translations by twenty contemporary poets (contributor).1993. Edited *''Antaeus'' (literary magazine), 1969-94 *''Borges on Writing'' (co-editor). New York: Dutton, 1973. *''The American Poetry Anthology.'' New York: Avon, 1975. *''The Art of the Tale: An international anthology of short stories, 1945-1985''. New York: Viking, 1986. * On Nature: Nature, landscape, and natural history (edited with Annie Dillard and others). San Francisco, CA: North Point Press, 1987. *''Journals, Notebooks, and Diaries''. New York: Ecco Press, 1988 ** published as Our Private Lives: Journals, notebooks, and diaries. New York: Vintage, 1990. * Reading the Fights (edited with Joyce Carol Oates). New York: Holt, 1988. *''Writers on Artists''. North Point Press, 1988. *''Plays in One Act''. Hopewell, NJ: Ecco Press, 1991. * The Sophisticated Cat: A gathering of stories, poems, and miscellaneous writings about cats. Dutton, 1992. *''Not for Bread Alone: Writers on food, wine, and the art of eating''. Hopewell, NJ: Ecco Press, 1993. *Paul Bowles, Too Far from Home: Selected writings (introduction by Joyce Carol Oates). Hopewell, NJ: Ecco Press, 1993. *''The Autobiographical Eye''. Hopewell, NJ: Ecco Press, 1993. *''Dante's Inferno: Translations by twenty contemporary poets'' (introduction by James Merrill; afterword by Giuseppe Mazzotta). New York: Ecco Press, 1993. * On Music (edited with Jeanne Wilmot Carter). New York: Ecco Press, 1994. *''Holy Fire: Nine visionary poets and the quest for enlightenment''. New York: Harper, 1994. *Tomas Transtromer, For the Living and the Dead: New poems and a memoir (translated by Joanna Bankier). New York: Ecco Press, 1995. *''Who's Writing This?: Notations on the authorial I, with self-portraits''. New York: Ecco Press, 1995. * The Nature Reader (edited with Dan Frank). New York: Ecco Press, 1996. *''The Art of the Story''. New York: Viking, 1999. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Daniel Halpern b. 1945, Poetry Foundation, Web, Jan. 21, 2012. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Daniel Halpern profile & 4 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Daniel Halpern b. 1945 at the Poetry Foundation. * Daniel Halpern in the New Yorker. ;Books *Daniel Halpern at Amazon.com ;Audio / video *Daniel Halpern at YouTube Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:Columbia University faculty Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American book publishers (people) Category:People from Syracuse, New York